A medical-treatment electrode assembly is known wherein a tube having two electrodes is inserted into a patient's esophagus, wherein the two electrodes are electrically connected to a medical radio-frequency (RF) generator, and wherein the two electrodes are brought into contact with esophageal tissue to treat gastro-esophageal reflux disease. In one procedure, treatment monitoring includes monitoring impedance to current flow at an electrode.
Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved medical-treatment electrode assemblies.